A hallmark of the CWRU/UHC research enterprise is a strong emphasis on international biomedical research with a particular interest in developing countries. The sixteen-year collaboration with Ugandan government and research facilities has fostered seminal studies of TB and HIV/AIDS. A major limitation to new initiatives in the developing world is the lack of state-of-the-art laboratory facilities on site. The longstanding research relationship between CWRU, the government of Uganda and Makerare University has resulted in the development of an extensive research infrastructure in Uganda. To facilitate sharing of these resources and to promote/support new research initiatives, all laboratory facilities and services associated with HIV/AIDS research are now being administered by the CWRU/UHC CFAR Uganda Laboratory Core with the following objectives: 1. provide comprehensive laboratory services to facilitate HIV/AIDS-related research projects of CFAR investigators 2. advertise these services, process requests, and coordinate research-based assays through the Uganda Laboratory Core 3. provide a mechanism for training of Ugandan scientists in collaboration with CWRU and Fogarty AIDS Training Grant Moving forward, the Ugandan Laboratory Core seeks to: 1. develop new assays to meet the needs of the CFAR investigators and improve the quality of HIV/AIDS research in Uganda 2. continue to engage Ugandan scientists/clinicians in research collaboration with CFAR members by promoting training scholarships, sponsoring workshops and meetings